This project is investigating the application of behavioral medicine to the treatment of adolescents at risk for cardiovascular disease due to elevated blood pressure. A cognitive social learning framework is being used to identify the combination of self-management, environmental, and behavioral variables which promote short- and long-term change in behaviors related to elevated blood pressure. During the first two years of the investigation, three time-series experiments, each involving eight subjects, will be conducted to study the efficacy of stress management, weight reduction, and salt restriction in promoting behavior change and blood pressure reduction. Each experiment is conducted in three phases: treatment, immediate follow-up, and long-term follow-up. These experiments are planned to yield data regarding the effects of single experimental variables on behavioral factors (stress, weight, salt) and blood pressure. Data will also be acquired regarding the maintenance of behavior change as a result of the techniques employed. In a subsequent experiment, it is proposed to assess the reduction of elevated blood pressure by altering behaviors using a multicomponent treatment in a factorial design. In all four experiments, blood pressures will be measured in standard ways in the clinic, using automated blood pressure measures over 24-hour periods, and using automated blood pressure measures taken by the subject at home. These studies should yield information regarding the efficacy of treatments singly and in combination and the feasibility and utility of measuring blood pressures in multiple ways.